Melodia de amor
by Sarys
Summary: El es muy timido y no mostraba ningun sentimiento, ella era popular en el instituto y lo ayudara ¿lo conseguira? CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Como les había prometido, aquí les traigo mi primer fic y se llama sonata de amor. Esta historia está basada en la época actual, a ver qué tal me sale… jejeje. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo no y seáis muy duros conmigo. Bueno, espero no aburrirlos con esta nueva creación y ojalá que les guste…

**Disclener:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece, pertenece a la autora Rumiko Takahashi (ya me gustaría tenerlos jej) menos los personajes que me estoy inventando y la historia es mía

aaa – dialogo entre personajes

"aa" – Pensamientos

& - Cambio de escena

(…) – Notas de autora, es decir, cosas mías jeje

**CAPITULO 1: El nuevo chico**

En una mañana de otoño, Kagome se levanta en un lunes pero esta vez se le paso la hora porque quería estar un poquito más tiempo en la cama; para ir al instituto al que se llamaba ´El Sengoku´

- "¡Qué bien he dormido hoy espero tener un día muy bueno!"(Eso lo piensas tú lo que te espera… uyy que mala soy XDD os dejo con el fic) Kagome estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó la voz de su madre –Hija ven a desayunar, que si no te se va a enfriar el desayuno y llegar tarde a clases.- Dijo la señora Higurashi desde la cocina

-¡Enseguida voy, mamá!- Dijo Kagome desde la habitación que estaba haciendo la cama – "Tengo que darme prisa para ir al instituto o sino el profesor se llama Yutaro Kim apodado como "Gargamel" (el de los pitufos jej) nos castigará"-Pensó Kagome, cuando se estaba vistiendo el uniforme de colegiala y asearse. Kagome bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina donde estaba su abuelo, su hermano Souta y su madre que estaba preparando el desayuno a su abuelo y hermano. Se sentó en la mesa y desayunó. El desayuno era un café con tostadas. Al cabo de unos minutos se preparo las cosas y la metió en la mochila; y después cogió la mochila y se fue pero primero se despidió de su madre y de su abuelo porque Souta se fue antes que ella

- Me voy mamá- Grito Kagome cuando salía de casa.

- Muy bien hija, que te vaya bien- Respondió la mamá de Kagome.

- Eso mi nieta preferida, estudia mucho – Se despidió el abuelo

- Si eso haré, hasta luego - Respondió Kagome

- Hasta luego – Respondieron el abuelo y su madre.

Corrió media hora a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, pero en el camino chocó con alguien… Era un chico (Ya sabéis quien es, no? XDDD)

El chico tenía una mirada dorada muy impactante y con una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura. Era muy apuesto. Vestía un uniforme negro de instituto – "Anda si es el uniforme de nuestro instituto" – pensó Kagome.

- Perdón no me he dado cuenta por donde iba, lo siento mucho – Respondió Kagome que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la timidez – "Porque me estoy poniendo coloreada" (Es porque te gusta XDD)

- Khe!! No importa para la próxima vez fíjate antes de tropezarte con alguien- Respondió el muchacho en un tono grosero y frio y se fue en dirección al autobús dejando a una Kagome helada – "Será grosero este tío"- Pensó la chica de los ojos de chocolate y se fue corriendo hacia el autobús y espero y dentro de un rato subió y se dirigió rumbo hacia el instituto; hasta que llego… pero tarde – "La culpa la tiene aquel chico por retenerme, bueno que remedio me queda hacer frente al castigo"(que valiente eres)

Y en la entrada del instituto estaba allí el profesor apodado Gargamel dando aquellos alumnos su merecido por llegar tarde a clases. El profesor la miro y la pidió que se acercara para hacer el castigo

El castigo consistía en que a los chicos tenían que hacer flexiones por los menos treinta flexiones, mientras que a las chicas se ponía de rodillas con las manos levantadas; así que Kagome se unió al grupo de los tardones en los que estaba Sango, Miroku y algunos compañeros que pertenecía a su clase.

Estuvo 10 minutos haciendo el castigo (que profesor tan exigente y estricto jeje)

Al cabo de diez minutos subieron a clase y dentro de un rato entro el profesor.

- Buenos días alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero al que todos debemos apoyar y respetar así que chico preséntate (Jaja que directo va el profe XDD)

- Fhe!!Buenos días, mi nombre es Inuyasha Tashio… - "Ahí va mira quien está aquí el chico maleducado que me tropecé esta mañana" – pensó Kagome mirando al chico con cara malhumorada.

- Bueno Sr. Tashio ya puedes sentarse… Puedes sentarte al lado de Higurashi y comencemos la clase – Respondió el profesor cogiendo un libro de matemáticas y comenzó la clase, Inuyasha fue al sitio donde le indico el profesor – "Anda si es la chica estúpida que me encontré esta mañana… Fhe!! Bueno da igual" - y presto atención hasta que escucho la voz del profesor:

- ¿Quién quiere hacer este problema de algebra? - Preguntó el profesor

Al cabo de dos segundo pregunto otra vez

- Nadie quiere salir bueno pues acogeré uno al azar - y miro directamente a Inuyasha – Sr. Tashio a la pizarra y resuelve este problema.

Inuyasha se levantó y fue directamente hacia la pizarra cogió la tiza y empezó a resolver el problema, y lo logro resolverlo en cuestión de poco tiempo; y todos de la clase se sorprendieron por la rapidez que lo hizo. El profesor no sabía que decir se quedo de piedra, hasta que sonó la campana que dio fin a la clase.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hola nuevamente gente el FF!!

Esta historia, la publiqué solo en el foro del SGTeam al nombre de Sara-chan (que soy yo), en ningún otro sitio, por lo que si lo ven por ahí es plagio, aunque dudo que la copien xD

No he leido ninguna historia similar, por lo que creo, que la trama es mía y solo mía xD y si por ahí hay un autor que publicó antes algo similar le pido disculpas xDD

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado

Atte: Kagome-chan1985

Bye bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

_ANTERIORMENTE_

_- Nadie quiere salir bueno pues acogeré uno al azar - y miro directamente a Inuyasha – Sr. Tashio a la pizarra y resuelve este problema._

_Inuyasha se levantó y fue directamente hacia la pizarra cogió la tiza y empezó a resolver el problema, y lo logro resolverlo en cuestión de poco tiempo; y todos de la clase se sorprendieron por la rapidez que lo hizo. El profesor no sabía que decir se quedo de piedra, hasta que sonó la campana que dio fin a la clase._

**Capitulo 2: ****Conociéndote**

Inuyasha se fue directamente a su sitio y todo el mundo mirándolo, recogió algunos libros y cogió otros para la segunda clase que era música y era una profesora que se llamaba Sun Yamashaki.

La profesora paso lista y se dio cuenta que había un chico nuevo así que le dio la bienvenida y comenzaron la clase. La clase consistía en tocar el piano y era un examen todos pasaron el examen excepto Inuyasha.

Pasaron varias clases más; y ahora tocaba la hora del recreo o receso, y Kagome en ese momento se dirigía acompañada por sus dos mejores amigos: Sango y Miroku; Sango era alta, tiene los ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, y Miroku es un chico apuesto, tenía los ojos azules, de cabello azabache y por detrás llevaba una especie de coleta pero tenía un defecto que cuando veía una chica guapa se iba detrás de ella y eso Sango no lo soportaba (este chico no cambia XDD). Y estaba hablando sobre el chico nuevo de su clase.

- ¿Habéis visto la agilidad que resolvió ese problema de matemáticas? – Preguntó Miroku - Por qué yo no duraría ni cinco segundos.

- Ni nosotras tampoco ya me gustaría tener clases particulares con él porque tú eres un desastre a ver si nos pega algo jeje – Respondió Sango

- Pero como eres mi Sanguito (Me encanta cuando dice Miroku así su nombre jeje) – Dijo Miroku con una cara de perro desvalido pero toco una parte de Sango que no tenía que tocar.

PLAFF

Sango le dio una abofeteada que sonó por todo el patio y todo el mundo los miraba. – En primer lugar, no me llames Sanguito no me gusta que me llames así y segundo no me toques ahí, ¡¡pervertido!! – Dijo Sango con una voz de enfado (algunas veces me das miedo Sango)

Kagome los miraba y luego suspiró – "Estos dos nunca cambia" (Estoy de acuerdo contigo xD) – levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha que se encontraba sentando debajo de la sombra de un árbol; Inuyasha aparto la mirada de Kagome.

Kagome se levanto y fue en dirección a Inuyasha, sin decir nada a sus amigos.

- Oye Inuyasha

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No te aburres estar solo – Dijo Kagome sentándose a su lado y mirándolo.

- No, ¿por? – Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

- Me gusta cuando sonríe, ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? ¿Por qué recuerdo que no hemos empezado con un buen pie? – Inuyasha se sorprendió de ese comentario

…**Flash back…**

Corrió media hora a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, pero en el camino chocó con alguien… Era un chico (Ya sabéis quien es, no? XDDD)

El chico tenía una mirada dorada muy impactante y con una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura. Era muy apuesto. Vestía un uniforme negro de instituto – "Anda si es el uniforme de nuestro instituto" – pensó Kagome.

- Perdón no me he dado cuenta por donde iba, lo siento mucho – Respondió Kagome que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la timidez – "Porque me estoy poniendo coloreada" (Es porque te gusta XDD)

- Khe!! No importa para la próxima vez fíjate antes de tropezarte con alguien- Respondió el muchacho en un tono grosero y frio y se fue en dirección al autobús dejando a una Kagome helada – "Será grosero este tío"- Pensó la chica de los ojos chocolates.

… **Fin del flash back…**

**- **Fhe!! Haz lo que quieras…

Al cabo de unos segundos sonó la campana y todos se fueron a clase

&

Kagome salió del instituto para dirigirse a su casa cuando de pronto un automóvil venia a toda pastilla, justo en ese momento cruzaba Kagome lo vio aterrorizada y cerró los ojos y sintió…

Oscuridad

Miedo

Dolor

Silencio

**Continuará… **

(Je…Je… ¡Es broma! ¡Por Dios! quitar esas caras que me dan miedo. Sigo)

De pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes a su alrededor es como si sintiera que la protegiera. Abrió los ojos; y miro hacia arriba y vio otra vez esa mirada dorada tan espectacular que la hace que hipnotiza.

- Inu… Inuyasha… (Inu es mi héroe xD)

- Kagome, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Inuyasha a la vez ponerla en el suelo.

- Si, solo es el susto – Respondió Kagome lo miro extraña – "Era la primera vez que me dice por mi nombre" – Pensó para sí misma

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, solo que me ha extrañado que es la primera vez que me dice por mi nombre.

- Aaahhh… era eso, bueno te acompaño a tu casa antes de que te metas en otro lio.

- Ok, gracias por salvarme y por llevarme a casa. ¿Y ese malhumor de esta mañana? – Preguntó Kagome

- Fhe!! Bueno me pillaste en mal momento. – Respondió Inuyasha y ya caminaron rumbo a la casa de Kagome.

**Continuará…**

Espero que os haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por todos los bonitos comentarios y las alertas que me han dejado sobre todo a:

**Anthe**

**Peachilein**

**Gaara-naruto**

**Dark priinCess**

**Zael-Dark-Ryu**

**ryomahellshing**

**Karenxita-chan!!**

Y también a los que leen pero no dejan comentarios. Dejen comentarios

Proximo capitulo: **Baile en navidad y el primer beso**

**Besitos**

**Atte:**_** Kagome-chan1985**_

Bye bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

_ANTERIOMENTE_

_- Ok, gracias por salvarme y por llevarme a casa. ¿Y ese malhumor de esta mañana? – Preguntó Kagome_

_- Fhe!! Bueno me pillaste en mal momento. – Respondió Inuyasha y ya caminaron rumbo a la casa de Kagome._

_Cap. 3: _**El baile de Navidad y el primer beso**

Entre los arbustos había una silueta que los estaban acechando y dijo para sí misma:

- Me las pagarás Kagome no me vas a quitar este también y eso lo juro.

&&

Kagome e Inuyasha seguía a la casa de ésta en silencio hasta que Kagome rompió el hielo para hablar:

- Me dirás lo que te pasa, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué eres tan persistente?

- Bueno pues… Así soy yo – Le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Fhe!! Vale está bien te lo diré – le respondió Inuyasha gruñendo.

(Ahora me meteré en la perspectiva de Inuyasha)

_POV'S INUYASHA O FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos en un chalet muy grande. Sus padres se llamaban: Izayoi que trabajaba como cantante. Era muy guapa tenía los ojos negros igual que sus cabellos y una tez muy blanca como la nieve; y su padre se llamaba Inu-no-Tashio aunque se llama InuNo para los amigos. Era muy apuesto tenía los ojos dorados igual que Inuyasha y su otro hermano; su pelo era plateado y trabajaba como catedrático en la universidad de la perla de shikon (por eso Inu es todo un cerebrito Xdd)

Y sus hermanos se llamaban:

Sesshomaru era el hermano mediano y se llevaba por lo menos 2 años con su hermano mayor que era Inuyasha (Dato: Inuyasha tiene 16 años) tenía los mismos ojos que su padre y su hermano Inuyasha y su cabello era blanco como su padre.

Y el tercer hermano se llama Shippo es el menor, tenía los ojos verdes herencia de su abuelo materno y el pelo negro. Shippo tiene 8 años.

Esa mañana, Inuyasha se levantó temprano para ir por primera vez al instituto del ´El Sengoku´ pero al terminar de desayunar discutió con su padre por estudiar medico como su padre le dice desde pequeño pero Inuyasha no quiere estudiar eso. Su sueño era estudiar arquitectura, y su padre le castigo por una semana no ver tele ni conectarse a internet (jolín que estricto es su padre). Inuyasha se fue de la casa con cara de pocos amigos hasta que se tropezó con una chica – ¡¡que hermosa!! – pensó para sí mismo, hasta que la chica habló:

- Perdón no me he dado cuenta por donde iba, lo siento mucho – Respondió Kagome que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la timidez – "Porque me estoy poniendo coloreada" (Es porque te gusta XDD)

- Khe!! No importa para la próxima vez fíjate antes de tropezarte con alguien- Respondió el muchacho en un tono grosero y frio y se fue en dirección al autobús dejando a una Kagome helada

_FIN DE POV'S INUYASHA O FLASH BACK_

- Así que era porque tu padre te está obligando a estudiar médico pero tú no quieres. ¡¡Eso es injusto!!

- Ya que es injusto

Ya llegaron a casa de la chica. Kagome le invito a cenar e Inuyasha aceptó

Al cabo de media hora, Inuyasha se despidió de la familia de Kagome y se fue.

&

Pasaron los días hasta llegaron al mes de diciembre. El instituto convoco un baile de Navidad, que será el último día de clases.

Inuyasha cada día se relacionaba más con Kagome, excepto dos que no aceptaba esa relación: Kikyo y Kouga. Kikyo es muy ambiciosa, es decir, quería todo que se propondría; En el año pasado tenía un novio llamado Kouga que era muy apuesto pero él no la quería porque estaba enamorado de Kagome desde pequeños, pero Kagome no le respondía sus sentimientos.

Un día antes del baile, Kagome estaba en el aseo sola hasta que llego Kikyo y le dijo:

- No te acerques a Inuyasha, es mío y bailare con él, ¿Lo juro? Ya me robaste una vez a Kouga no va a pasarme otra vez (Estas muy equivocada mi querida Kikyo)

- No lo hare, ¿Y tú no eres quien para dicerme con quien voy a ir al baile? (Así se dice)

-Muy bien haz lo que quieras… Pero Inuyasha es mío que te quede bien claro

- Kikyo, el que debería elegir es Inuyasha… Entonces que gane la mejor, ok.

- OK

Y las dos se quedaron en silencio

&

(Y la misma situación pero esta vez con diferentes personajes: Kouga e Inuyasha)

Y el que hablo primero es Kouga:

- No te acerques a Kagome, es mía y bailare con ella, ¿Lo juro?

- No lo hare, ¿Y tú no eres quien para dicerme con quien voy a ir al baile? (Así se dice)

-Muy bien haz lo que quieras… Pero Kagome es mía que te quede bien claro, además yo creo que estas jugando con sus sentimientos

- Eso te crees tú a lo mejor el que está jugando con sus sentimientos serás tú…

- Eso ya se verá… - Y los dos se miraron fijamente y se quedaron en silencio

&

Al mismo tiempo los dos salieron del aseo (dato: Los aseos estaban uno enfrente del otro) y se encontraron cara a cara y se miraron hasta que Inuyasha hablo:

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Pregunto Inuyasha con las mejillas coloreadas (Ay!! Algunas veces eres muy timidillo jeje) - "Así te diré mis sentimientos hacia a ti, Kagome"

- Sí, me encantaría – Respondió Kagome que también tenía las mejillas encendidas de rojo - - "Así te diré mis sentimientos hacia a ti, Inuyasha" (Esto si es telepatía Xxdd)

- Bueno te voy a buscar a tu casa para ir juntos al baile.

- Ok

Y juntos se fueron a clase.

&

En el recreo Sango y Kagome estaban hablando sobre con quienes van al baile mañana por la noche.

- Al final con quien vas a ir al baile, Kagome.

- Con Inuyasha, ¿Y tú?

- Con Miroku, oye te puedo decir una pregunta.

- Si, dime.

- ¿Te gusta Inuyasha?

- Y ahora que viene eso – Respondió con las mejillas encendidas

- Es que lo miras demasiado en clase o en cualquier parte, te quedas embobada

- Eso no es verdad

- Eso si es verdad

- QUE NO

-QUE SI

- QUE NO

- QUE SI

- QUE SI

- Jaja, Caíste en la trampa… así que te gusta

- Eres mala, vale te lo diré… si me gusta, contenta

- Si mucho – Lo dice Sango con cara de picardía

- Y a ti te gusta Miroku, ¿no?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si se te nota a la legua aunque ya sabemos es un poco pervertido, anda dímelo

- …- En ese momento sonó la campana – "que bien, bendita campana, me ha salvado" - Dijo Sango para si misma. Y juntas se fueron a clase

&

Llego el día del baile, Inuyasha ya estaba en casa de Kagome. Inuyasha lleva un esmoquin negó con una corbata roja, y un bolsillo llevaba una flor blanca.

- Hola, ¿Esta Kagome preparada? – Dijo Inuyasha

- Si, ahora sale – Dijo la mama de Kagome

- Ok

Souta se fue a la habitación de Kagome, toca la puerta con los nudillos

Toc toc

- Adelante – Responde Kagome desde su habitación

- Tu amigo ya está aquí… wooww estas guapísima – Dijo su hermano al entrar. Kagome llevaba un vestido blanco con volantes al final del vestido y con el pelo recogido.

- Vale, enseguida voy… gracias hermano – Responde Kagome y su hermano se marcha

Kagome sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras y ahí lo ve – "Esta guapísimo"- pensó ella para si misma. Inuyasha también la miro

- Esta hermosa

- Lo mismo digo

Los dos sonrieron

- Vamos que si no se nos hará tarde

- Ok, bueno mamá, Souta, abuelo, hasta luego

- Hasta luego – Dijo Inuyasha a la familia de Kagome

- Hasta luego, que os divirtáis

- Ok eso haremos

Los dos se fueron rumbo al baile

Al llegar al baile había varias parejas que estaban bailando entre ellas estaban Sango y Miroku.

Primero era un Vals que pertenecía a las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. Kagome coloco su mano en su cintura y luego él se acerco y pasó la suya delicadamente por la de Kagome y comenzaron a bailar.

Llevaron varias horas bailando y le dice Inuyasha a Kagome

- Paramos un poco es que hace calor aquí y nos vamos afuera

- Ok, vamos.

Y los dos abandonaron la pista y se dirigio hacia el bosque `Goshimboku´ que estaba muy cerca. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a ese bosque

- Kagome, te quería decir una cosa que ya no aguanto más

- Si, dime…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto Inuyasha. (Guao Inu me sorprendes xD)

Kagome no sabía que decir porque le ha dejado sin palabra hasta que pudo hablar – Si, acepto – Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa. De pronto, Inuyasha se acerco a ella, paso las manos en la espalda y la besó con los ojos cerrados, al igual que Kagome. El beso fue muy apasionado y tierno hasta se apartaron por la falta de aire, abrieron los ojos y se miraron.

- Te amo, Kagome…

- Y yo a ti

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron otro segundo besos pero este con más intensidad que el anterior…

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos!!

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo^^ Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios sobre todo a **Anthe, Peachilein** y **Dark Priincess**. Me dejan muy feliz

Bueno cuídense y nos vemos para el próximo: **La promesa** (no se la pierdan que hay sorpresa)

Dejen comentarios

Besitos

Atte: **Kagome-chan1985**

Bye bye!!!


End file.
